shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heikō Pirates
The Heikō Pirates are a that originated within by their Captain, Asparta H. Kyoto, who sought for people to join his family and in hopes of achieving his dreams, as well as the Pirate members' dreams. When starting out on his voyage, Kyoto had little to no idea what to name his crew, or who to really have apart of the crew. It wasn't until he met Rando that he recruited his first member, and was able to gain a Navigator, making it easier for them to sail around the seas. After several encounters, the crew fought against G-11's Rear Admiral Oshan, ultimately losing against him, and then offering a name for the Pirate Crew. Seeing that the name fit, Kyoto decided to officially begin his crew and protect them at all costs, so a loss like that would not happen again. The Heiko Pirates are the overall Main Protagonists of Trials of the World, often finding themselves in situations that are considered to be hazardous by many people, such as facing against the infamous Pirate Crew the Imperial Pirates, a crew led by Eonzo D. Into bent on becoming the strongest in the world, and ultimately putting all inhabitants under their tyranny, Mugen, a Pirate Organization founded and headed by Shukketsu Clan members, hoping to liberate the world of darkness by any means possible, or even dangerous Marine divisions or branches such as G-11, an infamous Marine Branch that tortures their captives and forcing them to work for them, destroying their spirit in the long run, and Holy, a Marine Division headed by former Marine Admiral Tsuiho bent on following the World Government's modus operandi by any means necessary. Because of their actions throughout their journey, the Heiko Pirates have gained a sense of infamy ranging from some islands, or Antagonists of the series, to the World Government. However, it doesn't go without saying that the Heiko Pirates are also allied with several famous islands and people, making them an even greater force to be reckoned with. During the majority of the time before the Timeskip, the Heiko Pirates were known to sail around on Memories, after acquiring a Marine Battleship for a short period of time, and then after its destruction, gained their current ship, Home. The Heiko Pirates currently consists of thirteen members, whose combined bounties equal to 000,000,000. Jolly Roger After the official formation of the Heiko Pirates, Kyoto took it upon himself to try and create a Jolly Roger for the crew. He wanted to keep the overall theme of the name of the crew, and put an infinity sign behind the standard skull. However, he deemed the design to be too boring, and put in a random design behind the infinity symbol and skull, much to the crew's, at the time, dismay. It wasn't until after Kyoto recruited both Kanpeki and Namida N. that he gave them the task of creating a new Jolly Roger for the crew. They succeeded, keeping the initial design somewhat, and added their own aspects. They kept the infinity symbol, only to invert the color from white to black, and making it slanted, rather than the horizontal infinity sign on the last version. They also decided to add a third eye to the skull, making it lay on the forehead in between the eyes, and adding a spiral to each eye, a symbol that is also known for balance. To finally finish, they decided that the background for the skull was too plain, and added what seems to be flowers coming toward the viewer. After finishing, Kanpeki and Namida N. presented the flag to the crew, having a complete vote for the replacement of the old Jolly Roger, and then officially using it as the new Jolly Roger. Because of the sudden change of the Jolly Roger, however, The World Government, and even other Pirate Crews, believed the Heiko Pirates were taking the name of the Heiko Pirates with the original Jolly Roger, only to be corrected that they were the same crew. Eventually, this dilemma was resolved, and the world officially saw the Heiko Pirates with the new Jolly Roger. Crew Members Due to Kyoto's choosing of who joins the crew, the Heiko Pirates have a wide variety of personnel that are not deemed to be normal by most people they have confronted. However, despite Kyoto's position of Captain, and having the final say in who joins the crew, there have been cases where the crew members have had a massive input in deciding who joins the pirate crew. There are cases, however, where those that have been asked to join the crew refuse the offer, such as Rando not wishing to join the crew initially, Kanpeki having little to no interest in joining the Heiko Pirates, only considering them allies at the time of the invasion of the CP10 base. However, these mindsets were changed near the ending of their respective arcs. More often than not, though, those that have been asked to join the crew accept the offer. The Heiko Pirates is known for their odd crew members, making them one of the more irregular crews to have sailed the seas. The Captain is asleep the majority of the time, even within battles, making the task of controlling the crew, or deciding where they head off to falls on another crew members, normally Kanpeki. The crew's Navigator has had a habit to not entirely rely on the log pose, deciding that the sea will take them to their next destination. The Doctor is a contradiction, as they poison people, only to heal them shortly after. However, their purpose in doing so is pure, despite most people thinking that she is trying to make herself seem like a hero. The Archaeologist makes ridiculous claims when trying to figure something out, only to claim that he made a small error in his deduction, causing his entire deduction to become something that makes little to no sense. As for the strangest position within the crew, the crew has their own Diplomat for negotiations, or another task. The holder of this task is a bird that is capable of speech. However, he doesn't negotiate by any normal means, only nagging the opposing side until they agree with their conditions. However, there are some cases where the opposing side gets so fed up they attack him. Even the personnel of the crew is inconsistent. There are currently nine humans, a former human that became a cyborg after the timeskip, a Fishman, a Hogonio and a bird. Unlike most crews in the Grand Line, the Captain of the Heiko Pirates has not devoured a Devil Fruit, but several of the members of the crew have eaten one. Rando, Ocha, Enerugi, Shiro and Hinshitsu Nunca are the current wielders of a Devil Fruit, giving the crew 2 Paramecia Devil Fruits, 2 Zoan Devil Fruits and 1 Logia Devil Fruit. However, there is the case where some members are currently in possession of a Devil Fruit, but have not yet eaten it, these include Asparta H. Kyoto and Horide Inbo. The age range of the crew isn't too far apart, but most of the members are of 25 or younger, while the oldest member is Sureido. Despite their ages, most of the members of the crew are childish in nature, sometimes not taking situations too seriously when they need to. Crew Strength Bounties Category:Pirate Crews Category:Trials of the World Category:Heiko Pirates